Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for generating regulated power supply voltages.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic devices are now in daily use with consumers.
Particularly, mobile devices have become ubiquitous. Mobile devices may include cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones that combine phone functionality and other computing functionality such as various PDA functionality and/or general application support, tablets, laptops, net tops, smart watches, wearable electronics, etc.
Such mobile devices may include multiple integrated circuits, each performing different tasks. In some cases, circuits that perform different tasks may be integrated into a single integrated forming a system on a chip (SoC). The different functional units within a SoC may operate at different power supply voltage levels. In some designs, power supply or regulator circuits may be included in, or external to, the SoC to generate different voltage levels for the myriad functional units included in the SoC.
Regulator circuits may include one or more reactive circuit components. For example, individual regulator sub-assemblies may employ a combination of inductors or capacitors. The reactive circuit components may be fabricated on an integrated circuit with the regulator circuits, or they may be included as discrete components in a semiconductor package or circuit board.